leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS210
/ |title_ja=VS ケッキング II |title_ro=VS Kekking II |image=PS210.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=210 |location=Weather Institute Ruby's house |prev_round=Hanging Around With Slaking I |next_round=Hanging Around With Slaking III }} / or Uncrossed Hearts (Japanese: VS ケッキング II VS II or すれ違う心 Uncrossed Hearts) is the 210th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Norman and his continue to get covered in mud produced by Mumu's . Norman quickly figures out that had lured him to the pipes so that Mumu could shoot the attack through the pipelines. He quickly breaks out and has Vigoroth deflect the attacks, which are sent back at Ruby. Ruby quickly realizes that Norman had figured out his plan and now knows how to counter-attack, but keeps his cool due to having an endless supply of mud to attack with. Inside, the , Gabby, and Ty watch the battle in shock. Gabby tries to find a way to stop their pointless family struggle, as she needs information about Team Magma from Ruby and the help of a powerful Trainer like Ruby. Gabby looks around to think of a way to stop them when she finds a board listing some information about . She figures out that not only can Castform change with the weather, but it can control it as well. She begs Castform to help her stop the two from fighting. Back at the battle between Norman and Ruby, Norman has his boost its stats and swing a staircase at Ruby. Ruby dodges and quickly realizes that Slaking had stopped attacking to build up power, and now that it boosted its stats, it became even stronger. Slaking continues attacking with the staircase, which eventually is placed over the edge of the roof. Cornered, Ruby prepares another pipe and has Mumu prepare another powerful Mud Shot for a final attack. Gabby once again begs Castform to help them, as she does not want to lose important people that can help stop the evil forces in Hoenn. Castform accepts, and it rushes into the air as Mumu fires another Mud Shot into the pipeline. The Mud Shot reaches Ruby, and he fires a giant ball of mud at his father, only for it to crumble and shrink before it reaches him. The culprit is revealed to be Castform, which had used to dry up the mud, which caused it to crumble and break. Exhausted, the Norman and Ruby begin panting, only for the staircase they were standing on to shake and fall off. Back at Ruby's house, Ruby's mother sits in her son's room and notes that Ruby didn't read the letter he received from Norman. She guesses that Ruby didn't know that there was a specific reason why they moved to Hoenn, and that they were planning to have a birthday party for him. As Norman and Ruby reach for each other, Ruby's mother reveals that Norman had already accepted his son's decision to do Pokémon Contests. Major events * The battle between Norman and continues. * During the battle, Ruby and Norman nearly fall of the edge of the Weather Institute. * Ruby's mother reveals that Norman had already decided to let Ruby take place in Contests. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Norman * Gabby and Ty * Ruby's mother * Jack Pokémon * (Mumu; 's) * (Norman's) * ( ) * (Mr. Stone's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kekking II - Hiểu lầm }} de:Kapitel 210 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS210 fr:Chapitre 210 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA210 zh:PS210